The invention relates to an encapsulated, oil-lubricated compressor which is rotatable about the axis of its crankshaft.
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 24 450, an encapsulated motor compressor is disclosed which can be rotated about the horizontally oriented axis of its crankshaft, maintaining the oil lubrication of the moving parts of the compressor. The suction gas enters at the end face of the compressor housing on the compressor side into the interior of the housing and flows into the compressor space of a reciprocating piston compressor via a rotably supported gas intake stub. For supplying the moving parts of the compressor with oil, a centrifugal oil disc is provided, with which a wiper is associated which is likewise supported rotably about the axis of the crankshaft. The wiper and the gas intake stub are provided with counterweights so that the wiping as well as the opening of the gas intake stub are always outside the oil sump if the motor compressor rotates about the axis of its crankshaft.
From European Offenlegungsschrift No. 0 210 349, an encapsulated rotary-piston compressor is known, in which the lubricating oil is suctioned from an oil sump by means of an oil suction stub by a dynamic underpressure generated in a pressure gas line and is transported, together with the pressurized gas compressed in the rotary piston compressor into the hollow part of the crankshaft. The crankshaft is provided within the cylinder housing of the rotary piston compressor with radial holes for supplying its moving parts with oil. The pressurized gas emerges, for instance, at the end of the crankshaft open on the motor side, into the pressure space surrounded by the compressor housing. The oil suction stub is supported rotably about the axis of the crankshaft. Thereby, the oil supply is maintained in any position resulting from any arbitrary rotation of the compressor about the horizontal axis of its crankshaft.
These known encapsulated compressors, however, can be inclined against the horizontal only within narrow limits, since on the one hand the opening of the oil scution stub or the centrifugal oil disc protrudes into the oil sump only if the oil level is sufficiently high and on the other hand, if the oil level is high, the housing opening arranged in the center of an end face of the compressor housing can be located within the oil sump also for small inclinations and thus, the lubricating oil can flow into the gas line.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an encapsulated compressor, the crankshaft axis of which can be inclined against the horizontal over a wide range of angles without lubricating oil flow into the gas circulation.
According to the invention, the stated problem is solved by connecting the interior of the compressor housing to two gas lines. The two gas lines extend from a common manifold and the connecting openings of the gas lines to the housing interior are arranged opposite to one another at positions that approximately coincide with the axis of the crankshaft. Even with a small inclination of the compressor against the horizontal, already one of the two connecting openings is located within the oil sump. By means of a valve, the gas line belonging to this connecting opening can then be shut off and gas then flows in the gas line which is located between the other connecting opening and the common manifold. Since two connecting openings are provided, the oil level in the housing can be increased without the possibility that oil flows in the gas line already at small inclinations of the compressor from the horizontal.
In one advantageous embodiment, the two gas lines are each equipped with a magnetic two-way valve which are alternatingly open or closed, depending on the inclination of the compressor. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the two gas lines are connected to the common manifold via a magnetic three-way valve.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of a compressor, in which the compressed gas flows out into the interior of the compressor housing, at least two deflection baffles are arranged in front of at least one of the two connecting openings. The offset arrangement of passage openings in the deflection baffles causes a deflection of the gas stream and the oil taken along by the gas is separated due to inertia forces. Thereby, excessive loading with oil of the gas flowing out into the gas line is prevented.